I'm Not An Angel
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Under Voldemort's orders, Cassie has been captured by Scabior and is trapped in Malfoy Manor. Three men are instantly drawn to the girl; Draco, her old schoolfriend; Snape, who taught her favourite subject, and Lucius, initially hostile but who gradually grows to care for her. They must try and keep her safe whilst thinking of an escape plan that won't get them all killed. Draco/OC


**A/N (a long one, I'm afraid!): Hi guys! So I began this story back in July 2016, had the idea since May 2015. Unfortunately the original was going nowhere near the direction I wanted it to so I have deleted the whole thing and instead replaced it with my** _ **true**_ **vision of the story. I hope that it is enjoyable and a lot better than the other one! For this story, Lucius is not in Azkaban. It will also contain other POV at least in the earlier chapters.**

 **On another note, my character Cassie may look like my other character Clementine (from Third Year Secrets and the other two in the series, please check them out!) and have a talent in Potions like she does but they're not the same! I am combining two story ideas together for this one, which I hope will produce a better story. Anyway, enjoy, favourite, follow and let me know how this is!**

Two days after the end of her sixth year, Cassie Hannett left her home for the very last time to move in with her long-term boyfriend George Weasley, and her best friend Fred. She had offered to help out in the shop when needed, and they had more than willingly let her move in. In exchange for doing a few shifts in the shop, George told her he would buy her everything she needed and anything else she wanted. Between the two of them, the twins had so much money that they could afford to splash out occasionally. Cassie had spotted a beautiful necklace in one of the shops, a green gem in the shape of a heart on a silver chain. She planned to drop several hints to George as soon as possible.

The flat above the shop was small but cosy and homely. George and Cassie shared the bigger bedroom and Fred had the smaller room next door. The master bedroom had an en-suite, there was another bathroom, and the living room and kitchen were combined in one fairly spacious room.

The first day Cassie moved in, she had a look through the kitchen cupboards as she had offered to do some shopping for the three of them. She was horrified at the contents of their cupboards.

"Sugarplum's sweets and chesnuts?" Cassie asked when confronting the two of them. "Is this all you've been eating?"

"Only for the past two weeks," George said with a nervous chuckle. Cassie could be quite fiery at times. He was right to be nervous.

"I can't even believe you two!" Cassie spluttered. "It's a good thing you're both so tall, or I would have found two beached whales instead of you two today!"

Cassie decided that she would be in charge of cooking, and the twins didn't dare stop her. Besides, everyone who knew Cassie at Hogwarts also knew of her talent for cooking and baking. It was something that she loved to do, and something that she loved sharing with those close to her.

"Have you had any fruit or vegetables recently?" Cassie quizzed them. The blank look on George's face and the guilty look on Fred's face said it all. She shook her head at them, not truly cross. More incredulous than anything else, really.

Moving in with Fred and George meant it was the start of quite a nice, fairly carefree life. Between cooking, doing several shifts (which was always enjoyable), going shopping for food and essentials and occasionally visiting the Burrow with the twins, Cassie had a good routine. She was rarely alone, mostly due to the fact that it was far too dangerous in this day and age to be going out alone. Still, with their towering physical presence and skills at magic, the twins were good protection. Cassie always felt protected around them.

Shifts were always fun, especially if Fred or George were with her. In a shop full of magic tricks, you never knew what was going to happen. It wasn't exactly fun when a child threw up, or if something exploded and left green sticky good everywhere, but most of the time the unexpected occurrences were something to have a laugh at. And generally, there was precious little to laugh at.

Everything felt different after Dumbledore's death. Now the future seemed uncertain. And Cassie still had one more year at Hogwarts, arguably the most important one, though the twins would naturally disagree.

'Can I even go back?' Cassie mused one day. It was towards the end of the day, and Fred was just out at the back fetching some more Fainting Fancies (they had been particularly popular that day). It had been a week since she'd moved in, and every single day she wondered the same thing. Without Dumbledore, how could she hope to stay on? He was the only one that had known her secret; not even the twins knew.

Cassie sighed unhappily. Her eyes wandered across the shop, looking at a group of young boys picking up boxes and peering inside. They didn't look the troublesome sort, so she avoided staring and making them uncomfortable, and instead glanced outside. It was a horrible day; grey, foggy and completely gloomy. 'Rather appropriate considering the current state of things,' Cassie thought with another sigh. Then her breath caught in her throat, and she froze.

There was a dark, lone figure stood outside the shop. He wasn't facing it; the man was stood with the shop on his right side, but his head was tilting towards the door and his impossibly dark eyes were staring straight at her. They were dead-looking, but extremely focussed.

'Oh Lord,' Cassie thought, instinctively reaching for her wand. 'What am I supposed to do?' When would Fred be back? Was the creepy man going to enter the shop? Cassie hoped with all her heart that he wouldn't. She couldn't trust herself not to hex him – or worse.

Before either she or the man could move or act, Fred came out of the back carrying some boxes.

"For you guys," Fred beamed, his voice loud and bright like it always was. The group of boys headed over towards him, their faces wreathed in smiles, but Cassie had her eyes fixed firmly upon the man outside. He stared at her without moving for another second, then straightened up, looked ahead and walked on slowly.

The boys were fussing now, and Cassie was willing them out of the shop so she could talk to Fred. By the time they'd paid and Fred had put up the 'closed' sign, Cassie was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hey, Cass, what's wrong?" Fred asked upon glancing at her, rushing over at once. This was the side of the twins that most people missed; the caring side, the side that was sensitive to social and emotional cues.

"Did you see that weird man outside?" Cassie said, gulping. Fred had his arm round her, looking concerned.

"No, I was more focussed on getting those little buggers out of the shop. What did he look like? Did you recognise him?"

Cassie considered. Now that she thought about it, there _was_ something familiar about him. Had she seen him in the _Daily Prophet?_ Unlikely. Had she seen him on a 'Wanted' poster? The thought made him shudder.

"For peace of mind, perhaps we'd better put Enchantments up around-" Fred pondered, interrupted by George racing down the stairs. He had a look of blazing fury in his eyes.

"Our bastard of a brother's in the Daily Prophet!" George said furiously. He brandished it at Fred. Cassie understood immediately that the 'bastard' was Percy.

As they began abusing the black sheep of the Weasley family, the idea to put up enchantments was forgotten.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"You are right, m'lord," Scabior said lazily, prowling round between the chairs. He leaned against the chair, ignoring the occupant of it, and rested his other hand casually on his hip. "She is in their shop."

The Snatcher locked eyes with Lucius Malfoy, the owner of the home in which they were all currently gathered in. Scabior was the only non-Death Eater permitted there and felt a slight sense of pride at having been invited. Lucius on the other hand was clearly _not_ delighted at his presence. The two men had never gotten along well. Scabior thought Lucius was a thick, posh twat with a ridiculous accent; Lucius thought he was a thick, scummy twat with a dreadfully common accent. The difference in ranks also led to conflict between the two.

"Get your arm off my chair before you lose it," the inhabitant of the chair told him. The voice belonged to none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Scabior removed his arm immediately; he may not have feared Lucius, but Bellatrix was something else entirely.

"My apologies, Madam Lestrange," Scabior said in an oily voice. Bellatrix merely sniffed, not even gracing him with a reply, and Lucius smirked slightly.

"Thank you, Scabior, for your work." The high voice of Voldemort came from the top of the table. "Were you spotted at all?"

"Erm…" Scabior thought wildly about what story he could spin. The girl _had_ seen him, but that was what he had secretly wanted. He'd seen from the pictures that she was a real beauty, but in the flesh she was even more mesmerising. The look of pure terror across those gorgeous features brought a stupid smile to the Snatcher's face, and he forgot to answer for a second.

With a small flick of his wand, Voldemort was able to regain Scabior's attention. The Snatcher flinched; the sensation had been like an electrical volt shooting through his entire body.

"I asked you a question," Voldemort said dangerously.

"Do not ignore your Lord!" Bellatrix hissed at him.

"I- I don't think so," Scabior stammered, looking into the terrifying red eyes. With another small flick came another painful sensation, this time far more intense.

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort. You were seen, weren't you?"

"I- But- All right, I might have been seen. But so what?" Scabior asked ignorantly. He found himself crashing to the floor involuntarily, with a sensation so painful that he groaned aloud.

"Because by being seen you could have ruined the entire plan!" Voldemort's voice rose angrily. "Do not allow yourself to be seen again, do you understand?"

Scabior nodded, getting to his feet and wincing.

"Yes, m'lord."

"Now, there must be a way to lure her out. You said that she hasn't left the shop in days, Rodolphus, is that correct?" Voldemort addressed Bellatrix's husband.

"Yes, my Lord. I believe Yaxley mentioned to me that if she does leave, she goes with those Blood Traitor twins, is that true?" Rodolphus turned to Yaxley. Scabior listened with interest, folding his arms and looking at the brutal faced Ministry worker.

"Ay. She makes sure they walk on either side of her, most likely as protection. So there needs to be a time when she leaves the shop and one of us can jump in and grab her, then bring her back here."

"How to do that?" Narcissa mused. She had her own personal reasons for hating the girl, despite never meeting her. In fact, Narcissa couldn't even remember her name. Beside her, Draco sat with his face carefully emotionless.

"A convincing letter, perhaps?" This was the voice of her husband, Lucius. "One written from a friend of hers. I'm sure my son knows enough about her from school to give us information that would help us."

Draco nodded, somewhat unwillingly. "Yeah. I'm sure I do."

Scabior eyed the young man with interest. He'd heard the story of the girl and Draco. After seeing her, he could only wish that it had been him instead of the Malfoy boy…

"Just wait till I get my hands on her," Bellatrix snarled, tapping her clawed fingernails on the table. "She won't know what hit her. I'll make her _pay."_

"If we Transfigure one of us into an owl," Rabastan suggested excitedly, "then you could claim it was from any one of her little schoolfriends. And no matter who she says to send it back to, the so-called 'owl' would know to come back to here."

"Perfect," Bellatrix said, looking satisfied. Rabastan looked pleased too; Bellatrix was not one to hand out compliments. "Who could it be from? Give us names, Draco."

Draco stared at the table. "Urm… well… she was sort of friends with everyone-"

"But who would she be likely to reply to?" Lucius asked impatiently. "Who were her close friends at school?"

"Well… there was Harry, Ron and Hermione-"

"Perfect!" Bellatrix breathed, her mad eyes lit up. She was getting visibly excited now. "Make the letter from any one of them-"

"Not Harry," Draco interrupted. "His owl is too distinct. Hermione doesn't own an owl, she's a filthy Mudblood. And Ron would be more likely to write to his brothers… She was closest to Hermione… I know! Make the letter out to be from her while she's staying at the Weasley's filthy hovel."

"Perhaps you ought to write the letter, Draco, seeing as you are more used to those three fools than we are," Voldemort addressed Draco directly. He nodded, unable to look his master in the eyes.

"I'll volunteer to become the owl," Alecto Carrow offered, raising a fat arm. "It'll give me a chance to take a look at the bitch."

"Fantastic plan, everyone," Scabior said suddenly, and the Death Eater's turned to look at him. He didn't notice the repulsed looks on most of their faces. "You all know how to contact me, let me know what's happening and I'll be the one to kidnap her. I am the Head Snatcher, after all." With a sarcastic wave, he Disapparated.

"How could we ever have let that vile man into our house?" Narcissa whispered to herself.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Cassie, blissfully unaware of any plans involving her, was rather enjoying her new life.

Sometimes – just sometimes though – she got a slight twinge of sadness at the lack of freedom this new life gave her. Sometimes she looked out the window of the flat and gazed out onto the gloomy street, with a strange yearning to jump out and run – not run away, but just to stretch her legs and enjoy some freedom.

Several days after the meeting which would seal her fate, Cassie found herself staring out the window again, watching groups of people (no-one _ever_ travelled alone anymore) go by. She envied their freedom, even though they likely didn't feel any freer than she did. The melancholy feeling was getting worse as the days dragged on; she was about to make a roast dinner for the three of them, usually a task she enjoyed, but now she could barely muster up the enthusiasm.

With a sigh, she got back to the kitchen. Staring at the ingredients set out, she decided to abandon the plan of making a roast, and instead decided to make something simpler. Within minutes of clearing up and beginning the new meal, Cassie became engrossed in her task. Consequently, the sound of creaking floorboards barely startled her. She didn't even look up as she opened a tin of tomatoes.

"Is that Fred, or George?" she said, not really paying much attention.

"Nice lil' place you got 'ere," an unfamiliar voice said. This gained her full attention, and she spun around, to see the creepy man staring straight at her. Cassie let out a shriek.

"Wh- who are you?" Cassie asked in a rather high-pitched voice. Her heart was racing, and she rested her hand instinctively on the knife on the table. He chuckled, unafraid.

"I could tell you, but then I'd 'ave to kill you, and wouldn't it be a shame to 'ave to kill someone as pretty as yourself?" the man said, leering at her.

Cassie was lost for words, staring at the disgusting man with a mingled feeling of revulsion and fear. Luckily, she was saved from responding. There were sudden, loud footsteps, followed by George calling up," Cass? Who are you speaking to?"

Quick as a flash, the man Disapparated, just as George came in. He looked around, frowning.

"Cass?"

"George, that creepy man was in here!" Cassie said hysterically, realising that she had been shaking like mad the entire time. "He was so dirty and you should've seen the way he was looking at me! Oh Merlin!" She collapsed into his arms.

"Merlin's beard, Cass. Are you okay? Did he touch you at all?"

Cassie tried to stop trembling. "I'm fine, he didn't get a chance to come anywhere near me."

"We're going to have to put up more enchantments round this place, or we might have to abandon it soon." He looked around, apparently on the lookout for more intruders. "I'll get Fred, he's usually better at this sort of spell than I am. You can come with me downstairs, he won't touch you if you're with me," George said confidently, taking her arm and gently leading her away. Cassie wasn't sure, but the feeling of having support and someone to lookout for her was a new and wonderfully reassuring one.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"All done, my Lord," Lucius said gleefully, watching as the letter was passed by many hands up to Voldemort. It was handed to him by Snape and he read through it carefully, his red eyes darting quickly across the parchment.

"Excellent work, Draco." Draco flushed and bowed his head, once again avoiding eye contact. "Most convincing."

"My Lord," a voice said from the opposite end of the table, "I've perfected the Transfiguration spell. Alecto is ready whenever she is needed."

Beside him, Alecto nodded and let out a cackle. This caused Bellatrix to throw a disdainful glance at the only other female Death Eater.

"I don't see the reason to keep waiting," Voldemort said, gazing at them all. "You have all worked together remarkably well. I am pleased. Perhaps we should set the date for…" He pondered for a second. "Two days time?"

Amycus and Alecto looked at each other and nodded. Bellatrix was sat forward in her chair, the excitement in her eyes evident. Snape and Draco sat passively, while Lucius and Narcissa nodded curtly to one another. Rodolphus was smiling; he couldn't wait to see the girl. If she was anything like the pictures, she was going to be _very_ fun to have around the place.

"I assume you all know the plan?" The Death Eaters all nodded. "Good. Bring her to me here in two days' time. I look forward to it." Voldemort smiled wickedly.

~~~(O.O)~~~

The fat, dark owl that had just arrived in the Weasley's kitchen was the most unpleasant Cassie had ever encountered. It had bitten her twice as she untied the letter and was sat glowering at her even though she'd fed it. Cassie turned her back to it as she read through the parchment.

 _Dear Cassie,_

 _How are you? I'm doing fine in case you're wondering, I'm currently at Ron's house. It's much safer there than in the Muggle world, hopefully Harry will join us soon as well. I heard from Ron that you moved in with the Weasley twins – I bet that's been a shock!_

 _I was just wondering if you wanted to meet just outside Diagon Alley tomorrow for a catch up? I know it's only been a few weeks, but it can get a bit much with just Ron for company. How about the garden that's just beyond Diagon Alley? I don't trust the people walking around Diagon Alley these days. We could always walk somewhere else afterwards if you want. 1pm would be a good time, don't you think?_

 _Write back soon!_

 _Hermione_

A chance to escape! Cassie felt oddly happy for a second. But why on earth did Hermione want to meet in that quiet garden? Cassie couldn't recall Hermione or herself ever visiting there. It seemed an odd choice of meeting place. Even so, she would gladly meet at a petrol station if it meant escaping the house just for an hour or two.

"Hey Cass." It was the twins, just coming up for their lunch. They both sniffed appreciatively at the same time; Cassie had been making some pizza as a treat.

"Smells good. Who's the letter from?"

"Hermione. She says she wants to meet up tomorrow." Cassie omitted the meeting place; she didn't want either one of them to worry unnecessarily.

"Haven't you only just left Hogwarts?" Fred asked, leaning against the counter with a grin.

"I know," Cassie said, also smiling, "but I've been getting a little stir-crazy in here. It'll be good for me to go out."

"Are you sure you're okay going out by yourself?" George asked, a slightly worried frown on his face.

Cassie felt a prickle of annoyance. "I'm fine, George," she replied slightly defensively. "I won't be going far." She set down the letter and turned to the oven. Apparently she was acting oddly, because George picked up the parchment quickly and read it.

"Oi! Give that back!" She tried to grab it, but George held it above his head annoyingly. Once he was done with it, Fred plucked it out of his hands and had a read.

"What was that all about?" Cassie snapped at him. He had that familiar concerned expression on his face again.

"That letter… well, don't you think it's a bit dodgy?" George questioned.

"What about it is 'dodgy'?" Cassie demanded. Trust George to be the boring one and try to spoil her fun. To her alarm, Fred also looked grave and nodded at George.

"Cass, I don't think this was from Hermione."

"Why not?" Cassie wanted to burst into tears. Why were they doing this to her?

"For one, why in the blazes would she want to meet in that garden that no-one ever goes to? And secondly, Ron never mentioned her coming round."

Cassie gaped at Fred.

"What if he forgot to tell you?" Cassie counteracted.

"I think he'd mention if Hermione had gone to stay already, doesn't she usually go back to her parents first? She's an only child, and only sees them three times a year," Fred pointed out logically. Cassie yearned to kick him.

"Cass, I can't stop you from doing anything, but I strongly advise you to not reply to that letter," George said warningly. He glanced at the owl, who glared at him.

"But…I…" For a second, she was torn. Who would pretend to be Hermione to trick her? If it was all some elaborate prank, she could just walk back to the shop. She had a wand, did she not? Cassie knew a few good hexes. And she didn't need George _babying_ her all the time. A sudden feeling of recklessness overcame her.

"You're right. You can't stop me." Turning her back on the twins, she quickly scribbled a reply promising to meet her at the time mentioned, and gave the bad-tempered owl the letter. It gave her one hard last peck before flying off.

Cassie ran her bleeding finger under some water, determinedly ignoring the twins. They hadn't moved at all, which suggested they weren't entirely done with her.

"Cass?" George asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Cassie asked much more harshly than she would usually.

"It might be better if one of us came with you, you know… Just in case. What if it's that man who came in the other day?"

With a sudden horrible jolt, Cassie remembered the leather-clad, dark eyed man. _Of course_ it was him! How could she have been so stupid? This didn't explain how he'd forged a letter so accurate to Hermione's writing style, or where he'd gotten that evil owl from… It didn't seem to matter anymore.

"George, you're right." The words came spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them; she turned and hugged him tightly, squeezing him gratefully. "It's him, I know it. I'm not going. And that's final."

George held her tightly as if to never let her go. Cassie could almost feel the relief flooding through him. Behind him, Fred breathed a quiet sigh.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Miles away, in a dark Georgian house, the two Carrow siblings sat by candlelight discussing the plan.

"Catch a good look at her, then?" Amycus asked, apparently very interested in the whole plan now he had seen what she looked like. The only women he'd seen properly for months were his sister and Bellatrix, and now there was the promise of a beautiful new girl… who would be trapped in the Malfoy's manor house, unable to escape. His limited imagination ran wild.

"I did," Alecto said, eyeing her brother hard. She recognised that expression on his face. It had been the same since they were at school together. First it had because of been Sally Jorkey, who then confided in Madam Pomfrey that she had been sexually assaulted by a strange boy. Then it had been Lacey Goodwin, who had strangely enough reported the exact same type of assault. In fact, there were too many to name. Nothing had ever been proven though.

"And? What was she like?" Amycus pressed, unaware of just how unsubtle he was being.

Alecto's podgy face twisted with envy. "Very pretty, just like the pictures. And very stupid too." She smiled suddenly, showing an equal amount of gum and teeth. "Fell for it, didn't she?"

Amycus laughed, his eyes unfocused and his expression rather dreamy. If she was as stupid as Alecto made her out to be, then she would be easily manipulated. Perhaps she would even be grateful for some positive attention, after what she was going to be put through by the Malfoy family. The three adults had plans for her, after the whole Draco scandal the previous school year. Yes, she would be pleased! Amycus smiled.

"I know that expression, you old fool," Alecto said, snapping him out of his daydream. "She won't go for you. Anyway, Rodolphus has his eye on her, and you don't want to go messing about with that man, Amycus."

"What, you think I ain't a match for Rodolphus?" Amycus asked indignantly.

Alecto leaned closer, the shadows from the candle casting terrifying shadows across her unpleasant face. "He wants her all for himself, I reckon he's going to have to fight Lucius for her. Don't get involved, mark my words."

Amycus blinked. "Am I missing something with Lucius? He's married, ain't he?"

"So's Rodolphus, fool! Haven't you noticed?" Alecto bashed the table angrily with her massive fist. "The Malfoy's are having marital problems!" Her face twisted into a bitter smile. "So I reckon that Lucius will take that little bitch for himself! And Rodolphus will try and make her his mistress!"

He sat back. Clearly things within the highest ranks were not as smooth as he thought they were. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Amycus would be nice to her, he would be gentle, even. He had neither the looks nor the smooth charm of the other two men, but that was of little concern to Amycus. For now, at least, he could dream.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"Fools! Incompetent idiots!"

Voldemort strode up the hall, shaking with barely supressed rage. The Death Eaters cowered in their seats, each one of them praying that they weren't personally to blame.

"Scabior waited half an hour for her to turn up today, and did she turn up? No!" Voldemort exploded, turning on the table and watching them all flinch. "I want answers, and I want them _now."_

"I have the answer to all of your problems, m'lord," Scabior said casually, stepping out of the shadows to which he was accustomed to stalking. He held up a glass vial that everyone regarded warily. Scabior smiled.

"This," he said slowly for the added effect, "is the hair of one of them ginger twins. Found it while I was creepin' about the shop today – in disguise," Scabior added hastily. Then he smiled lazily again. "Anyone got any Polyjuice Potion?"


End file.
